Facing Ghosts With The Help Of Angels
by SuthrnSftblGrl
Summary: Bianca and Maggie are headed on vacation. But something gets in their way. And they get help from unexpected visitors.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- AMC and ABC own everything, I own nothing.

Chapter 1

"Bianca we have to hurry or we're going to miss our flight!" Maggie yelled up the stairs

"I'm going as fast as I can. I'm packing for two ya know!" Bianca yelled back

It was 8:30am. Their plane left in an hour and a half and Kendall had not even picked up Miranda yet. Bianca and Maggie both figured it was time for them to get away for a while. They had planned a week long vacation to Myrtle Beach. Neither one knew exactly how much they would enjoy it. Ever since Bianca and Maggie had gotten together they hadn't been away from Miranda for more than two days at a time. But they trusted Kendall. She loved that little girl with everything she was. And she was happy to see Maggie and Bianca take a break for a while. Having a baby was hard work.

Knock, knock, knock. "Hey guys, I'm here!" Kendall announced as she walked in.

"Finally" Maggie said "I don't even know why you bother knocking Kendall. You never wait for anyone to tell you to come in."

"I know, dontcha just love that" Kendall replied

Actually Maggie kinda did. She loved how Kendall felt so at home there. But what she really loved was how Kendall loved her. That was as opposed to the way Erica felt about her. The phone rang as Bianca was running down the stairs with Miranda in her arms. She stopped to pick it up before she reached Maggie and Kendall. Kendall, however, couldn't wait to hold Miranda so she walked over and took her from Bianca.

"Yes mom and there's nothing you can say or do to stop me" Bianca said into the phone. "I just wish you would stop trying. It's getting old."

Maggie and Kendall looked at each other knowing what Bianca meant. Erica didn't like Maggie and she definitely didn't want Bianca going anywhere with her. "You would think after all this time she would at least accept me" Maggie said feeling hurt. "Don't worry about her. She hasn't fully accepted me yet but it sure isn't raining on my parade" Kendall assured her.

"Mom I don't want to do this now. I told you to leave me alone about this. If you can't accept it, it's not my problem so don't do this to me!" Bianca was furious. She knew how stubborn her mother was. Kendall had the same stubbornness as did Bianca, but neither showed it like their mother. It was a Kane woman legacy. Stand up for what you believe in. But right now they had different opinions and were going head to head. "You know what, it sounds as though you aren't going to stop trying to talk me out of this so I'll make it easy on both of us." Bianca said hanging up on Erica

"Wow little sis, it's not everyday someone hangs up on Erica Kane." Kendall said smiling at her sister.

"Well it's not everyday that I'm running this late and don't have time to hear her mouth" replied Bianca

"We better go get everything and take it out to the car." Maggie almost whispered as she walked up the stairs

Bianca looked at Kendall who was playing with Miranda. The look in her eyes let Bianca know something was wrong, so she followed Maggie up the stairs. When she walked into her room Maggie was looking out the window.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" asked Bianca was she walked up behind Maggie and put her arms around her.

"Nothing." Maggie said as she turned around and kissed Bianca. But Bianca knew better. She knew Maggie well enough to know that when she was like this it was never nothing. Nevertheless they gathered all of the bags and took them downstairs without another word.

"OK Kendall here are Miranda's bags. These two have her clothes in them, this one has her shoes, and those two on the couch have her diapers, bottles, and toys." Bianca said

"Wow she really is a Kane woman. She's only going to be at my house for a week and she needs five bags!" Kendall said laughing.

"Haha. She's a baby, she needs all of this stuff!" Bianca said in defense

"A whole bag just for shoes Binks? Yes I'm sure she'd be devastated without them." Kendall said picking up Miranda

"OK let's get all the bags in the car or we won't be going anywhere." Maggie said

When they walked out to their cars Kendall put Miranda in the car seat that was already in her car. "I sure am glad you have that Kendall. It's saving time this morning." Bianca said to her sister. "Yes well, anything I can do to help." said Kendall smiling. Bianca just laughed as she got in on the passenger's side and looked at an obviously upset Maggie. Neither said anything as they drove off.

Bianca and Maggie hadn't been driving ten minutes when Bianca realized she had left the plane tickets at home. "Oh my gosh, Maggie!" "What!" Maggie asked startled. "I left the plane tickets on the coffee table! We have to go back!" Bianca said in a panic "It's OK baby, calm down. The plane doesn't leave for another hour. It'll be fine." Maggie tried to reassure her. 

When they got back to the house Bianca ran in and got the tickets. On their way back to the airport Maggie was driving faster than she had the first time. Bianca knew if they were late it would be her fault. As she was driving Maggie had her mind on other things. She didn't see the car running the stop sign and Bianca's screams were too late. The car ran right into Maggie's side of the car.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Still own nothing

Chapter 2

The ambulance got there right before David. Bianca wasn't hurt. She had called David to get there as soon as he could. Maggie, on the other hand, was being put into the ambulance. David was trying to calm Bianca down but it wasn't doing any good. She was hysterical. As the ambulance pulled away David and Bianca got into David's car.

"The man is dead" David said after five minutes of silence. Bianca said nothing. David could see she was well aware the same thing could happen to Maggie. They drove the rest of the way to the hospital in silence.

As the elevator door opened Bianca flew out and David wasn't far behind. Bianca ran to the nurse's desk and almost yelled at the nurse. "I need to see a patient that was just brought in on an ambulance! She was in a car accident! Her name is Maggie Stone!

"I'm sorry" the nurse said "The only thing I can tell you is she just went up for surgery."

"Surgery! Why! What's wrong with her!" Bianca asked, tears rushing out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry honey. They took her straight up when she got here. I don't know anything." Replied the nurse

David walked over to Bianca. "Come sit down. There's nothing we can do until Maggie is out of surgery."

They had been waiting for what seemed like days. During their wait Bianca had called Kendall to let her know what had happened. Kendall said she would call the nanny to watch Miranda and she would be there as soon as she could. Bianca had also called Babe, Jamie, Greenlee, Ryan, Aidan, Anita, Reggie, and her Uncle Jack. They were all on their way. Even Lily said she wanted to be there for Bianca so Jack took her to the hospital with him. By the time everyone had gotten there Maria was walking through the double doors that lead to the OR elevator. The look on her face made the hearts of everyone in that waiting room sink so far they all almost broke down right there.

"She's been through a lot and we did everything we could. Some may say she's lucky. That she is. Very lucky. Then there are those who may say she's not so lucky. Being more of the optimistic type, I say Maggie is a fighter. She made it through the surgery fine and everything we went in to fix is fine. But I'm sorry to say she slipped into a coma. Now there's no doubt in my mind she will wake up, but that's a friend's opinion. Now my doctor's opinion, right now it could go either way."

"Can we go see her?" Bianca asked looking into Maria's eyes nearly begging her to see Maggie.

"Yes, but only three at a time. I don't want a crowd of people in her room right now." Maria said opening the doors for Bianca, David, and Kendall. "And the rest of you can actually come with us and go to the waiting room on the floor Maggie is on. That way it will be easier for you all to take turns going in to see her." With that, everyone got up and followed Maria through the doors.

"Bianca, where is Erica?" Jack asked as they all stepped onto the elevator.

"I didn't call her" Bianca replied coldly "She doesn't need to be here right now, it would only make things worse."

"Bianca you can't think like that. She's your mama. She would want to be here for you." Babe insisted to her friend.

Bianca just stood there looking at all of the people who had come to support her, and to be there for Maggie. Erica definitely wouldn't fit in here. Why should she give her another chance? She had hurt her once. Who's to say she wouldn't do it again?

When they stepped off of the elevator Maria took Bianca, Kendall, and David to Maggie's room while the others sat patiently in the waiting room. When they walked in they saw Maggie lying there helpless, hooked up to too many machines to count.

"Can she hear us?" Kendall inquired

"Somewhere, deep in her mind she can. I'll be back in a bit to check on her." Replied Maria closing the door behind her.

"Maggie, I'm here. Sweetheart you have to wake up. You can't leave me. I need you." Bianca said pulling a chair up beside Maggie's bed.

"Yea Maggie, we all need you to come back." Kendall said walking over to Bianca and putting her hands on her shoulders. "Binks would be lost without you. And besides, if she didn't have you to spend those "just the two of us" nights with I would never be able to keep Miranda for more than two hours at a time. And we both know two hours is not long enough with that little angel."

Bianca just sat there holding Maggie's hand and running her fingers through her hair. The same way Maggie sat by her after the rape. But this is different. This is my fault Bianca thought to herself.

"Hey kiddo you gotta come back to us. I'll let you in on a secret. I can't live without you kid. You keep me sane." David said praying Maggie could hear him.

"Come on David, let's go to the waiting room and let two more people come in. Binks will you be OK until we get back in here?" Kendall asked

Bianca looked at Kendall with more pain and hurt in her eyes than Kendall could bare to see. "I'll be fine. Can you just tell the next two people who are coming to give me a few minutes alone with Maggie?"

"Sure sis." Kendall answered as she and David walked back to the waiting room.

Bianca stood up and kissed Maggie on her forehead. "Maggie this is all my fault. I should have made sure I had those tickets before we left. I'm so sorry for everything. I love you Maggie. Please wake up. You can't leave me like Frankie did. You promised me you would help me raise Miranda. You promised me that we would always be together. Stay strong Maggie, and come back to me soon. Everybody is here to see you. Maggie, we all love and need you. Please don't give up on me."

'I'm not going to leave you' Maggie thought to herself. 'I can't leave you. I need you just as much as you need me. I don't have anybody else but you.'

"Maggie…Maggie" Maggie heard a voice calling her name. She knew that voice. It was an all too familiar voice and as she opened her eyes to the bright white lights she couldn't believe the faces before her.

TBC


	3. Chapters 3 & 4

Chapter 3

"Frankie! Leo!" Maggie screamed running up to hug her sister and cousin. "Wait, how can I see you…touch you…oh my gosh am I dead!"

"No sis not dead, just out of it." Frankie laughed

"Excuse me if I don't see the humor in this, but I saw bright white lights then two dead people. Is this a dream?

"Kind of" said Leo "We're here to help you Mags."

"Help me with what?" Maggie asked puzzled

"As you may very well know your current situation isn't that great sis." Frankie said

"Yea, I know. Bianca needs me and I can hear her crying, asking me to come back, but I can't open my eyes."

"And that's where we come in." said Leo putting his arm around Maggie's shoulders

"We just so happen to know why you won't wake up." Frankie told her sister

"Not won't, can't." corrected Maggie

"No sis…won't"

"What are you talking about? I want to wake up for Bianca. I love her. Why would I not?" Maggie asked getting a little angry

"Well Bianca isn't the problem. It's Erica." Leo told her

"Erica! What does she have to do with this?"

"Well we watch you from time to time and from the looks of it, Erica dislikes you as much as she did me. Maggie it hurts, I know, I've been there. You can't keep hiding it from everyone. People are starting to see through you. Kendall being the main one. You know how close she is to her sister. She's going to tell her sometime."

Maggie just stood there thinking back on all the times Erica had hurt her. She didn't want to let Bianca know the things her mother said to her when she wasn't in hearing distance. The things Erica said to Bianca were nothing compared to the things she said to Maggie. It would only hurt Bianca more to know how Erica treated her when no one was around. She couldn't do that to her. She couldn't bare to know Bianca would be even more betrayed by her mother. A mother is a very special and important person to have in your life. She couldn't live with herself knowing she was the one who denied Bianca that. So she simply chose not to tell her.

"So how exactly do I go about waking up?" Maggie asked not sure if she really wanted to know the answer.

"You have to find that out for yourself." Leo told her turning to walk away

"What do you mean? I thought you were here to help me!" Maggie pleaded

"Yes, help you, not figure it out for you." Frankie answered

"The answer is in your heart." Frankie and Leo both said at the same time as they walked back towards the light

"Wait you guys! Don't leave me! Don't leave me again! That can't be all you have to say!" yelled Maggie, but they were gone

Chapter 4

Everyone had come in two at the time to see Maggie and to try to comfort Bianca. Jamie and Babe had come in first. Babe said anything and everything a friend could say at that point. Jamie just kind of sat there wondering what to say. 'I'm sorry Bianca' was about all he could think of. Next were Greenlee and Ryan. They both told Bianca it was going to be OK. Maggie is strong they assured her. She's not going anywhere anytime soon. Then Aidan and Anita. She loves you, they told her. She wouldn't leave you here alone. After everyone who had already been in to see Maggie and Bianca had gone home (except Kendall and David. They had promised to come back later.) Reggie and Lily went in. This encounter was more personal.

"Hey Bianca, can we come in now?" Reggie asked

"Yes, of course Reggie…but who is we? Oh Lily, I didn't expect you to come back here." Bianca said

"Hi Bianca. I know you're hurting really bad right now. Dad told me to be careful with what I say. He said if I say something wrong it could make you hurt more. I don't want to do that, so I promise to be careful. I know how it hurts when I see red and when people touch me."

"It's OK Lily. I'm just glad you came back here." Bianca assured her

"So, how ya holdin up?" Reggie asked

"Not too well. Reggie I can't lose her. She and Miranda mean everything to me." Bianca couldn't hold it in anymore. She had gone without breaking down through everyone's visits but it was getting to be too much. Lily saw how upset Bianca was and she was starting to get a little freaked. Reggie saw this and suggested he take her back home.

"Dad has something he needs to talk to you about anyways. Sounds like it's important." Reggie told her

"Should I prepare for the worst?" asked Bianca

"Depends on how you see his side of things." Reggie replied

"Thanks for coming back here." Bianca said to Lily trying to compose herself

Lily walked over to Bianca and touched her arm. It didn't last more than two seconds before she snatched her hand back. Bianca and Reggie just looked at each other in shock. "You're welcome." She replied. "And I'm sorry about what happened to Maggie." Lily added as she walked out the door.

Bianca knew exactly what her Uncle Jack wanted to talk to her about, and frankly she wasn't too interested to hear what he had to say.

TBC


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bianca just really wanted to be alone with Maggie. Maria said she could hear her, but aside from the few minutes in between Kendall and David's and Babe and Jamie's visits she hadn't really had time to talk Maggie back into the world.

"It's going to be OK sweetie." Bianca whispered into Maggie's ear right before Jack walked in.

"Hey sweetheart." Jack said walking over to the chair Bianca was still sitting in and kissed her on her forehead.

"Listen, I know you want to talk about why I didn't call mom. You don't see what I see. She doesn't like Maggie and she dislikes me being with Maggie even more. I don't want to put Maggie through what my own mother has put me through. It hurts, Uncle Jack. I don't want mom to hurt Maggie."

"I understand where you're coming from, but can't you give your mother another chance?"

"Right now I'm not really sure. Please Uncle Jack, can we not discuss this right now."

"Sure kid. Just think about it huh?"

Bianca shook her head. Jack walked out into the hallway. "I'm sorry Erica, she doesn't want to see you right now." Jack told her

"What do you mean? My own daughter doesn't want to see me? What exactly did she say when you asked her?" Erica asked confused as to why her own daughter would deny seeing her.

"I didn't actually ask her…Erica she doesn't know you're here."

"And why is that?" snapped Erica

"She doesn't want you here." Jack forced the words out

"Oh, I see…and why is that?"

"She says you dislike Maggie and she doesn't want you to hurt Maggie the way you hurt her." Jack replied

"Well I…"

"Come on Erica, let's go back to the waiting room. Bianca wants to be alone with Maggie right now."

Erica reluctantly agreed.

"And Erica…don't tell Bianca I'm the one who called you."

"Fine." Was all Erica said

Back in Maggie's room Bianca was worried. She wanted to stay strong for Maggie, but sitting there watching the love of her life lying in a hospital bed was like a knife in her heart. Again the thought came to Bianca's head that it was all her fault.

"It's not your fault." Bianca heard someone say. Then she saw Leo and Frankie standing on the other side of Maggie's bed.

Bianca got the biggest look of shock on her face. "Leo…Frankie…how…why?" she couldn't even speak

"Wow, it's not like Bianca Montgomery to stutter!" Leo said laughing

"Is it wrong if I don't find seeing two dead people funny?" Bianca asked taken aback

"Wow." Frankie said "Maggie said almost the exact same thing. What do you think Leo? Not a warm welcome from either girl huh?"

"Not really, but I can see where they are coming from. I mean, we are both dead." Leo said sarcastically

"I'm sorry…did you say you talked to Maggie?" Bianca asked confused

"Yea, we were actually going to talk to you first but people kept coming in and out. You two sure do have a lot of friends." Leo said

"So we ended up going to Maggie first. I tell ya Biancala, she really loves you." Frankie said looking dead at Bianca

"Yea…about that…" Bianca started, but Frankie cut her off

"Bianca I'm dead! I'm just glad it was my sister who took my place."

"So, why are you two here?" Bianca asked changing the subject.

"To help you get Maggie back." Leo answered

"Mind if I ask how?" Bianca curiously asked

"You see…there is something Maggie isn't telling you. She doesn't want what she needs to say to hurt you, so she chooses not to tell you at all. And until she decides to tell you she won't wake up. It's a ghost she has to face down." Leo explained

"It has something to do with her past. Never being good enough. That's how she always felt. Like she wasn't good enough." Frankie said

"But I love her. She can't feel like she isn't good enough for me." Bianca told them

"It's not you Bianca…it's Erica." Leo said

"Mom! What does she have to do with this?"

"That's all we can tell you. Now it's up to you to figure out the rest." Frankie said

"But how? From where?" Bianca asked panicking

"Your heart." Leo and Frankie said together. And with that, they were gone.

TBC


	5. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- Would you believe I still own nothing?

Chapter 6

By the time Maria got back to Maggie's room Bianca was asleep. She had laid her head on the bed beside Maggie and was holding her hand. It was going on 9:00 and Maria's twelve hour shift was ending. She just wanted to stop back by like she had promised to see how Maggie was doing and how Bianca was holding up. She was sorry her busy schedule hadn't allowed her time to check on them sooner. Doctors and nurses had gone in many times during the day, but Maria wanted to be there as a friend. Bianca heard the door close and awoke to see who it was.

"Oh Maria, I was just resting. When you're waiting on something like this time seems to pass by so slowly." 

"I know what you mean. So, how is she doing?"

"Well, the last doctor who came in said she had made some progress."

"That's great." Maria said "Any progress before 24 hours is a real sign of hope."

"Can I ask you a question and get an honest doctor's opinion?" Bianca asked

"Sure."

"You saw Maggie when she was brought in right?"

"Yes."

"How long do you think it will be before she wakes up?"

"Well Bianca, I don't know. It could be anywhere from 24 hours to a month. But I'm sure you know how lucky she is. The man who ran into you guys died instantly." Maria said trying to let Bianca know how lucky Maggie really was.

"Yea, I know. It should have been me though." Bianca was yet again blaming herself.

"Bianca it's not your fault. That man ran the stop sign." Maria tried to reassure her.

Bianca's eyes began to feel with tears. Maria knew she just wanted to be alone with Maggie.

"Visiting hours are over, but I'll tell everyone around here to let you come and go as you please."

"Thanks Maria. And can you tell David, Kendall, and Uncle Jack they can go home and get some rest. Tell them I'll be fine."

"Yea, I'll tell them." Maria said wondering why Bianca didn't say Erica's name also. She remembered earlier Bianca not wanting Erica there, but she was there now and had been for hours. 'Maybe she just forgot.' Maria thought, and headed to the waiting room.

"Maria, how is Maggie?" David asked as Maria walked up to them.

"Well Bianca said the last doctor who was in there said she had made progress, which is very unlikely in situations like this. So progress this early is an extremely good sign. But that's about all we know right now." Maria explained

"So, she could wake up soon then?" Kendall asked

"It is very possible." Maria answered "But what I really came to tell you is Bianca said for you guys to go home and get some rest. She said she would be fine, and I'm going to tell the staff to let her in and out whenever she wants."

"I'm not leaving my baby here alone." Erica spoke up

"Actually Erica, I think it would be best if we all go." Jack gave her a "don't do this" look as he spoke

"She just wants to be alone with Maggie."

"But Jack…"

"Erica we're leaving and that's final."

All five walked over to the elevator and got on.

Maggie's room was the quietest it had been all day. What Maria had told Bianca made her feel better. Any progress before 24 hours was a sign of hope, and Maggie had made progress. Bianca stood up and looked down at Maggie. She saw how peaceful she looked. Lying there, not even really in the world right now. She couldn't remember the last time she saw Maggie so calm and peaceful. Lately she always had a hint of worry in her eyes. Sometimes she even looked scared and hurt. Much like Bianca was sure she looked whenever Erica said something mean to her about Maggie. Then it hit Bianca. She had figured out part of what Leo and Frankie meant. Maggie didn't feel like she was good enough for Erica. But why would Maggie care about Erica? Maggie knew Bianca pushed everything Erica said to her out of her mind. Bianca just couldn't make sense of it all. She thought maybe she was too tired to sort it out right then, so she sat back down in the chair beside Maggie's bed, took her hand, and laid her head down to go to sleep.

TBC


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bianca awoke the next morning to a knock at the door. Unlike when she knocked at Bianca's house, Kendall waited to hear come in.

"Who is it?" Bianca asked

"It's Kendall."

"Oh, come on in."

Bianca stood up. Kendall walked over to her sister and gave her a hug. Kendall could still see pain and hurt in Bianca's eyes, but not as much as she had the day before. 'This is a good sign.' Kendall thought

"Hey Binks, how's Maggie?"

"Well I only woke up once last night and the nurse was in here checking on her. She said everything was about the same."

"At least it's not worse." Kendall tried to comfort her sister

"Yea, but it hurts so much. Watching her lying in that bed, knowing there's nothing I can do to help her."

"You can help her by talking to her. Maria said she can hear us."

"You don't understand Kendall. Leo and Frankie practically told me I wasn't the one who was going to help Maggie out of this."

"Leo and Frankie…? Bianca they couldn't have told you…"

Bianca cut her off "Kendall, promise me you won't tell anyone."

"About what?" Kendall asked scared of the answer

"Leo and Frankie. They came to me. They said the reason Maggie won't wake up is because she is scared to face Erica. Kendall why didn't I see it before? Every time mom was around Maggie looked scared. Maggie is the strong one. She's not supposed to be the one to care about something like that. Why didn't she just tell me?"

"She didn't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me? How would knowing something like that hurt me?"

"Maggie knows you love mom. She didn't want to be the one to take that love away from you."

"How do you know all of this Kendall?"

"She's accidentally said something around me once or twice."

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"I wanted to see if Maggie told you first. I would have told you eventually. But it's something Maggie needs to do for herself."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"It's probably David. He said he was coming back this morning." Bianca said to Kendall. "Come in."

"Bianca…how are you sweetheart?"

"Mother…" Kendall was shocked. She turned to look at Bianca whose expression had turned from hurt to anger.

'Erica.' Maggie thought 'What is she doing here? Not to see me I'm sure. Probably to get Bianca to leave me. Now is when I need to wake up. I have to face Erica if I want to see Bianca again.' Maggie tried to move. She hadn't realized how hard it was going to be.

"Mom what are you doing here? How did you even know?" Bianca asked

"Well that's not really important." Erica replied, remembering what Jack had asked her not to do. "What really matters is that I'm here for you now and…"

Erica was cut off "Mom, I don't really need you here. I'm sure you're only here to play out some plan to get me to bail on Maggie. I don't think you understand. I love Maggie, and now matter what you say or how hard you try you're never going to change that."

"Actually, I'm here to apologize. I was here last night. I was hurt that you didn't call me about Maggie. I may be rather mean and hateful to you two, but sweetheart I would never wish this kind of pain on anyone. I've been here before. People I've loved have died. I'm just so sorry it took something like this to make me see that what I was doing wasn't worth losing you…or Maggie. She loves you, and you love her. I see that now. Please Bianca…can you please forgive me for everything I've done? Pleaded Erica

Bianca was completely taken by surprise. She never dreamed she would hear something like that come from her mother. The very mother who, the day before, would have given anything to break her and Maggie up.

"Wow, Erica Kane apologizing…admitting she was wrong." Kendall couldn't believe it any more than Bianca

'This is my chance.' Maggie thought again. 'I have to face Erica now. Tell her how she's made me feel. How much she's hurt me.' Maggie struggled to move her hand.

"Look!" Erica shouted

"What!" Bianca asked turning around

"Maggie! Her hand, it moved!"

"Mother that's not funny. Contrary to your humor…"

"No Kendall, look! Maggie is moving!" Bianca said

Kendall shot out the door "Nurse! She's moving!" she yelled down the hallway

All at once two nurses and a doctor ran into the room. "Ms. Stone can you hear me?" the doctor asked "Ms. Stone if you can hear me squeeze my hand."

'This is it Maggie, squeeze the doctor's hand.' She thought to herself. It took everything in her, but she did it.

"See! She did it!" Bianca yelled

"Yes." Replied the doctor "But it could just be her nerves."

'No!' thought Maggie 'It was me! I did it myself!' She moved again, this time her whole arm.

"Did you see that!" Kendall asked

"Yes." The doctor said "It seems as though Ms. Stone is on the verge of waking up. I checked her charts this morning and it says that she is actually coming out of the coma pretty quickly, but only a little at a time. It could take another day or two before she opens her eyes. I didn't tell you sooner because I didn't want to get your hopes up. But seeing this for myself, I'd say she should be awake sooner than we thought."

"Thank you doctor." Bianca said as the doctor and two nurses walked out.

"Well that's good news." Erica said breaking the silence. "I have to get to work. I just came to apologize and let you know that I am behind you now 100 Bianca."

"Thanks mom." Bianca said hugging Erica

"And Kendall, I'm glad you've been here for Bianca. I'm sorry for everything I've done to hurt you also."

Now it was Kendall's turn to be surprised. She didn't know what to say.

"I'll see you two later." Erica said walking out the door.

"So, what just happened here?" Kendall asked finally able to talk

"I'd say Erica Kane finally showed she has a heart." Bianca said smiling.

TBC


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Well I'd say that's a first, and maybe even a last." Kendall said long after Erica had gone

"Still not able to get over the shock either huh?" Bianca asked

"Not really. Hey Binks, you want me to go get you some coffee or something? Maybe breakfast? You didn't eat all day yesterday."

"I wasn't really that hungry." Bianca said hanging her head from the sudden flashbacks. "But I can't lie. I would love some pancakes, bacon, and orange juice."

"From anywhere special?"

"Not really. Just please not the cafeteria."

"You got it sis. I'll be back in a little bit. Anything else you want?"

"Yea…a miracle."

Kendall couldn't take it. She couldn't stand seeing Bianca like that. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She broke down.

"Kendall, I'm sorry. It just kinda came out. I don't expect you to do anything like that." Bianca walked over to hug Kendall.

"It's just that I hate seeing you like this. No smile on your face. It's killing me."

"Hey, look at me." Bianca said smiling at Kendall. "It's gonna be OK." Suddenly the roles were reversed.

"So…" Kendall said not wanting to show Bianca her weakness. "Miranda is still with the nanny. She said she would keep her as long as you need her to."

"Thanks Kendall."

"For what?"

"Everything. Being there when I needed you. Watching Miranda. Making sure she's OK. Putting your life on hold for me. Accepting me. Loving Maggie…"

"Binks how could I not love someone who loves you so much?"

"Ask mom."

"Still hurts?"

"Yea. I know she says she's changed, she understands now, she's behind me…but it's not going to be that easy for her. I won't let it be. We have to talk about everything she has done to me. And when I find out what she's done to Maggie, I'll get her for that too."

"That's the Kane way." Kendall said laughing.

"So, how about that breakfast?" Bianca asked

"I'll be back in a flash."

"Hey Kendall." Bianca stopped her as she opened the door. "I love you."

"I love you too Bianca."

"Alright Maggie, it's just you and me now. You have to wake up if you're going to face this ghost. But then, Leo and Frankie said you wouldn't wake up until you got over your fear. You can't very well face my mother in a coma. So there's something I'm missing." Bianca thought back to the unusual encounter with her past. She went over everything for what seemed like hours. 'A ghost she has to face down, something to do with her past, never being good enough, doesn't want to hurt me, until she decides to tell me, something she isn't telling me…' "That's it!" Bianca said aloud. "She can wake up when she decides to tell me, not when she faces Erica. We have to face Erica TOGETHER!" Bianca was so overjoyed by her incredible discovery she hadn't even heard Kendall come back with her food.

"Something you want to tell me Binks?" Kendall asked startled by her sister's outburst.

"I know what Frankie and Leo meant! Maggie has to decide to tell me what mom has done to her before she can wake up!"

"So she can hear us right? Will she just wake up and that be the first thing that comes out of her mouth? Just ask her to tell you."

"I don't think it will be that simple."

"So, you've only solved half of the mystery."

"Hey, I'm only one person." Bianca said defensively.

"I was kidding." Kendall said noticing the tone in Bianca's voice.

As they sat down to eat Bianca was still trying to figure out the rest of the puzzle. Kendall assumed she was, so she ate in silence, wanting the puzzle to be solved herself so the light would be put back in Bianca's eyes. However, Kendall got the feeling that it wasn't Bianca who would figure out the rest.

'So, I have to tell Bianca what Erica has done to me in order to wake up? That should be easy enough.' Maggie thought to herself. She tried to open her mouth the tell Bianca everything, but couldn't. 'Once again it's harder than I imagined.' Maggie still wasn't sure about the whole telling Bianca thing. She didn't want what she had to say to cause two Kane women to go head to head. 'That could get ugly. Real ugly. Maybe I'll just wait until they are arguing about something else to bring it up.' Maggie jokingly thought to herself. And then it hit her. That was her piece of the puzzle…her loop hole. 'Bianca said she wasn't going to let Erica off that easily. She said she was going to talk to her about everything she has done. That's when I could tell her. Then technically I wouldn't be solely responsible for hurting Bianca. She would already have been fighting with Erica. But that confrontation might not come for weeks. I'll just have to wait that long then because I'm not giving up on Bianca. Not now, not ever.'

TBC


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Across town at Enchantment Erica was doing everything she could to clear her schedule early. She wanted to go back to the hospital before visiting hours were over. She had a feeling that Bianca would want to talk about her sudden change of heart. But what would she say to her? All she could think about when Jack had called her the night before was how much pain Bianca would be in. No matter how hard she tried to deny it she could tell Bianca and Maggie loved each other. She knew all too well what it felt like to be hurting the way Bianca was. But she couldn't tell Bianca what she did to Maggie. That would hurt Bianca too much. And with her sudden change of heart, she didn't want to hurt Maggie. For some reason Maggie wasn't telling Bianca either. She decided to respect that decision. Besides, that's one less confession she'd have to Bianca. 

Bianca and Kendall had finished eating when they heard a knock at the door for the second time that morning. Kendall walked over and opened the door.

"David, hey, come in."

"Hey, I was just stopping by on my way to work. How's Maggie?"

"They say she will probably come out of the coma a lot sooner than they expected." Bianca said smiling, then stopped realizing it hadn't happened yet.

"That's good. Well I have to get to work. I'll come back as soon as I get off."

"Thanks David."

Yea Binks, I have to get going too. Duty calls." Kendall said as she hugged Bianca bye. "I'll come back later too. I know you are getting sick of me, but I can't stand you being up here by yourself."

"No way. Are you kidding? I'm lucky to have a sister like you."

Kendall just smiled as she closed the door behind her. "If only you could say that without so much hurt in your eyes. Please Maggie wake up for Bianca."

Bianca never left Maggie's side the entire day. She sat there for hours telling Maggie stories from when she was living with her dad. Telling her what he was like and how much he supported her in everything she did. She also told her about when she came to Pine Valley. How Erica wouldn't accept her and how Leo never let her down. She spent more time on Leo than she should have because it led her straight to the topic of Frankie. She quickly changed stories and told Maggie about Kendall and how she never thought they would be as close as they are now. When she had run out of stories, she talked about their current situation.

"So Maggie, when do you plan on waking up huh? I'm trying my best to figure this out but you have to help me. Meet me half way here. Use what Leo and Frankie told you to come back to me." A tear fell from Bianca's eye, but she fought hard to keep from crying again. She was tired of crying. She didn't feel like she had any tears left.

'Bianca you have to face Erica too. She's not just my ghost. She's yours too. Please talk to her soon.' There was nothing more Maggie could do. It was up to Bianca now.

By now it was going on 7:00. Bianca was beginning to wonder if Kendall and David were really coming back. She was getting antsy sitting there with no one to talk to. She had no clue what else to say to Maggie. She had told her practically her whole life's story. She wasn't short on visitors that day. Babe, Anita, and Greenlee had all come to see how she was doing, but none of them stayed very long. She wasn't good company right now, she knew that. But when Kendall was there it was like it didn't matter. They could sit there in complete silence and still be on the same page. They understood one another like that. It was actually kind of weird, and Bianca loved it. She heard a knock at the door.

"Finally." Bianca said thinking it was Kendall and opening the door. "Mother!"

"Bianca…I just came by to see how you were doing and to see if anything has changed with Maggie."

"She's improved some. Maria said she wouldn't be surprised if Maggie was awake within the next two days."

"That's great sweetheart."

"Mom, I actually need to talk to you."

"About what?" Erica asked already knowing the answer

"Your sudden change of heart. Mom, people don't just change like that. There has to be some hidden reason why you are all of a sudden OK with me and Maggie." Bianca said ready to face her mother.

"You're right Bianca. This made me realize how lucky I am to have a daughter like you. No matter how badly I treated you, you never shut me out of your life. But you also never gave in to me. When I heard that you were in an accident I realized that I could lose you at any time. Then when I heard that you were OK, that it was Maggie who was hurt, I knew what you were going to be going through. And I also felt guilty."

"Guilty? Why?"

"Well, because of the way I had left things with you…and Maggie."

"I knew it. What have you done to Maggie? Mom if you have said anything to hurt her the way you have hurt me I swear…"

"Bianca I am so sorry for everything. For the way I made you feel." Erica cut her off before she wanted details on what she had been saying to Maggie.

"Yea mom, you sure did a number on me. You have no idea how you have made me feel over the past year. Now you're not going to get out of it this easy. I can deal with what you have done to me. You're my mother and I'll love you no matter what. But I want to know what you have been doing and saying to Maggie."

"Well, can't we do this another time?" Erica was trying to get out of it yet again.

'This is perfect.' Thought Maggie. 'This is my chance to get it all out. I can't hide it anymore. They are already talking about me. What better way to finally tell Bianca, and face Erica.' Maggie put every bit of strength into what she was about to do.

"No mom, I want to know what you have been doing to Maggie."

"I can tell you what she's been doing to me." Maggie said surprised the words had come out this time.

TBC


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Oh my gosh Maggie!" You're awake! You had me so worried! Don't ever do that again!" Bianca said going back to the side of the bad and hugging Maggie.

"Geeze, you act like I've been gone for days."

"Well it felt like it."

Kendall was coming in just as Erica was trying to sneak out. "Hey Binks, I'm sorry I got held up and work and…mother! Where are you going in such a hurry? You almost knocked me down."

"Yea Erica, where are you going?" Maggie asked

"Maggie! When did you wake up?" Kendall asked shocked

"Just now." Bianca told her. "Can you go get Maria? Actually, Maria might not have to work today. Any doctor will do."

"Sure, I'll be right back." Kendall said walking out the door.

"And mom, we're not done. Don't even try to leave. "Bianca said to Erica

"Honey I…"

"No mom, we have to do this. And I'd rather go ahead and get it over with now since we were already talking about it."

"So, I guess I'll tell you then Bianca." Maggie said taking Bianca's hand

"No sweetie, I want to hear it from…"

"You know what the deal was." Maggie said cutting her off. "I'm the one who has to tell you."

Bianca just shook her head remembering the discovery she had made that morning.

"So, here goes nothing." Maggie started, but Joe came in right behind Kendall.

"Ms. Stone, glad you decided to join us." Joe said walking over to Maggie and checking her vitals.

"Well laying her got boring." Maggie said

Joe laughed. "Looks like everything is back to normal. You should be able to go home within the next day or two."

"Great." Maggie said smiling up at Bianca.

"I'll come back in a little while to check on you." Joe said walking out the door.

"So, what did I miss?" Kendall asked hoping for one particular answer.

"Well I was just about to tell Bianca what I should have told her mother ago." Maggie gave Kendall the answer she was looking for. "So, I guess I'll start again."

Just as Maggie said that David walked in. "Hey, so how's…Maggie! You're up!"

"Yea. I love how everyone is acting like I was out for days."

"Maggie you have no idea what it's like being on this side of things." Kendall told her.

"I guess you're right Kendall. But does anyone mind locking the door so we can get this over with?"

Kendall knew what Maggie meant, so she locked the door.

"OK Maggie, what's going on?" David asked confused

"Just let her talk David." Bianca said

Erica had been standing in the corner not saying a word. She was silently hoping for the best, but preparing for the worst. She held her breath as Maggie began to talk.

"OK so, I'm sorry I let it go for this long without telling you. I mean, I knew from the beginning I should tell you, but Bianca I didn't want to hurt you. I wouldn't be able to stand it knowing that what I told you would cause your relationship with Erica to get worse. But the current situation has forced me to tell you. Erica always backs me into a corner when you're not around. She tells me I'm not good enough for you. That she doesn't see how someone like me could come within ten feet of the Kane women. She said you only think you love me because I look like Frankie, and that I'm no better than my sister was. She's always telling me how I screwed up your life. That I was the one who talking you into keeping Miranda. That I only told you to keep Miranda to spite her. And that I'm somehow luring Kendall to believe that everything bad that happens is Erica's fault. That I'm the one keeping Kendall from loving her when really it's because Erica doesn't accept Kendall anymore than she does me. And that's her daughter!"

"Wow mother, I never knew you were capable of so much." Bianca said sadly to Erica.

"That's not all Bianca. She hired PIs to keep track of everything I did. And when that didn't work, when she couldn't find any dirt on me, she offered to pay me if I left town."

"Talk about all too familiar." Bianca said. "Mom you swore you would never do this again. Yet here you are, Erica Kane has to have the last say in everything. Not to mention what you have been doing to Kendall in the process. She was just a bonus along the way to hurting me, right? Well mother you're not going to win this time. I won't let you." Tears were starting to form in Bianca's eyes. She was emotionally drained.

"Mom, I think you should go." Kendall said walking to the door to unlock it.

"I don't even get to tell my side of things?" Erica finally spoke up after being silent for so long.

"Well, just tell me this mom, is anything Maggie said not true?"

Erica remained silent.

"Is all of this really leaving you at a loss for words, or are you just being dramatic mother?" Bianca asked

Erica finally spoke up. "No sweetheart, everything Maggie said is true. I did all of that because I thought I was helping you, but now I realize I was only hurting you…." She turned to look at Maggie. "And you. Maggie I'm sorry for everything I did to you."

Kendall was still standing at the door, waiting for Erica to leave. As Erica walked out she turned to look at all three girls. "I'm sorry for hurting all of you." Kendall closed the door behind her mother.

"So, do you three lovely ladies want to tell me what I missed?" David asked confused as ever.

"Basically my mom is a broken record and only wants her children to be happy if it's to her liking." Bianca said.

"Bianca, I'm really sorry…"

Bianca cut Maggie off. "No, it's definitely not your fault."

"So, everything is out now?" Kendall asked. "You swear you told her everything Maggie?"

"I swear."

"The Kane women are confusing." David said still not really knowing what was going on. "And I'd say, Maggie, you've picked up being confusing yourself."

Maggie just smiled at David. It was that oh so famous Stone smile that made Bianca weak in the knees every single time. And of course this time was no different. Bianca was glad to see all of the sacredness gone from Maggie's face. It put the light back in her own eyes to see Maggie awake and smiling again. Kendall noticed the pain and hurt leave Bianca. The sister she knew and loved had returned. And boy was Kendall relieved. David just kind of stood there, seeing everyone's expressions change almost together. Finally giving up on ever figuring the situation out, he figured it was time for him to go.

"Well ladies, I must be going. Maggie, you never let me down kid. Thanks for coming back." David hugged her.

"Well I couldn't very well let you go insane now could I?" Maggie winked at him.

David remembered that the day before he had told Maggie that she kept him sane. "I would hope not." David said closing the door behind him.

"Thanks Kendall." Maggie said out of nowhere.

"I sure am hearing that a lot these days, and I honestly don't recall doing anything that special. So, what do you thank me for?"

Maggie laughed "I could still hear you. I know you told Bianca what I had done."

"And you're thanking me for that? Are you sure you're completely OK? I mean, you did just come out of a coma and…"

"A simple 'you're welcome' would do Kendall." Maggie cut the rambling Kendall off.

"Well then, I guess…you're welcome."

Bianca just watched in amazement. She wished so much that she had seen what her own mother was doing to Maggie sooner. But when she thought about how close it had brought Maggie and Kendall, she couldn't help but wonder if it was for the best.

"Well I better get going too. I'll go to the nanny's house and get Miranda. I don't have to work tomorrow, so she can stay with me tonight. I'll bring her by here sometime tomorrow."

"Thanks Kendall."

"There you go again." Kendall said smiling.

Bianca just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I'll see you two tomorrow." Kendall said walking out the door.

Bianca looked at Maggie who was looking at her smiling. She walked over to her bed, sat on the edge of it, and smiled back. "Glad you decided to come back to me. I was getting a little worried." Bianca said leaning down to kiss Maggie.

"Only a little worried?" Maggie asked kissing Bianca again.

TBC


	10. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Chapter 11

3 days later…

"Bianca it's been three days since you've talked to Erica. You should call her or talk to her over lunch. Anything. I still feel so guilty." Maggie said walking into the living room from the kitchen. She handed Bianca, who was putting Miranda in her playpen, a cup of coffee.

"Maggie, there is absolutely no reason whatsoever for you to feel like any of this is your fault." Bianca said as her and Maggie sat down on the couch. "My mom promised me she wouldn't do anything like this again, and she lied. I can't just forgive her for…"

"Bianca." Maggie cut her off. "I know what it's like not to have any parents. It doesn't feel good. Sweetie as much as you may dislike Erica right now she is still your mother. I understand you're not just going to forgive her overnight, it'll take time, but please try."

Bianca pushed some stray hands of hair behind Maggie's ear as she kissed her. Not really wanting to, she pulled away and rested her forehead on Maggie's. "If it means that much to you, I guess I'll call her and see if she'll have lunch with me today at the Valley Inn."

"I knew you couldn't resist my Stone charm." Maggie said leaning in for another kiss. They heard a knock at the door. "Great, perfect timing." Maggie rolled her eyes.

"I'll get it." Bianca said going to answer the door. "Babe, hey, what are you doing here?"

"Well me and Jamie were on our way to take Baby James to the park and we came to see if you guys wanted to go and take Miranda." Babe said walking into the living room.

"Actually, I just promised Maggie I'd have lunch with my mother." Bianca said.

"That's great Bianca. I know you love your mama. I'm sure you two will get past this. How about you Maggie? You and Erica OK?" Babe asked, then realized maybe she shouldn't have.

"Um, no, not really. I'm not really up for talking to her right now. Besides, she and Bianca need to be OK before I even think about talking to her." Maggie told her.

"So, anyways, maybe Maggie would like to go with you guys and take Miranda." Bianca said changing the subject.

"Well I was hoping that while you were with Erica I could go do something that I really need to do."

"Well me and Jamie could take her. I mean, if yall don't mind. I'm sure Miranda and Baby James would have fun, and I promise to have her back home whenever you say."

"OK." Bianca said. "If you're sure you're up for keeping two babies." 

"I would love nothing more." Babe said picking up Miranda.

"Well, here's her diaper bag. And you can get the car seat and stroller out of my car. And please be careful."

"We will, don't worry."

"Please! When Miranda isn't with her Bianca does nothing but worry." Maggie said laughing.

"That is not true!" Bianca said, but knew it was.

"Well don't worry this time." Babe said opening to door.

"Bye." Bianca and Maggie said together.

"Tell mommy bye." Babe said waving Miranda's hand at Bianca. "Bye guys." She said closing the door.

"You didn't tell me you were going somewhere while I'm gone with mom. What do you have to do?" Bianca asked going back to the couch to sit down beside Maggie.

"I have to go to a very special place, to talk to a few very special people. Now quit stalling and call your mom." Maggie handed Bianca the phone.

She looked at Maggie for a second before she dialed Erica's number. "Mom, hey. Yea I know. Well I was just wondering if you could meet me at the Valley Inn for lunch? Yea, 12:00 is fine. Bye."

"I'm so proud of you." Maggie jokingly said.

"I can't believe you talked me into doing this."

"We both know you wanted to do it. You just needed a little push."

"Yea, but it's just, everything she did to you…"

"Bianca don't make today's conversation about me. She hurt you too and that has to be dealt with first. OK?"

Bianca just looked at Maggie wondering how she could be so unselfish at a time like this. What Erica did to Maggie was awful. She hurt Maggie so much. But Maggie was only worried about Bianca's relationship with her mother. "OK." Bianca promised her.

"Alright, well, you better get ready. It's 11:00."

"Yea, but it's not like mom can really get mad if I'm late or anything."

"You're right."

"So, are you going to tell me where you're going or not?"

"No way. Listen, if I'm not back before you just call my cell phone."

"Well, OK." Bianca said going up the stairs to get ready. But in the back of her head, she knew exactly where Maggie was going.

Bianca's lunch with Erica actually went better than she had expected. On her way to the dining room Bianca had run into Kendall. She asked her to join them, but Kendall said she wasn't ready for that yet. Bianca understood. If it wasn't for Maggie, she wouldn't be doing this either. But during that short period of time with her mother, Bianca had already started feeling better. This would take a while, definitely, but she had time. Time to work things out with Erica. Bianca just hoped Erica wouldn't screw things up again. But giving her one last shot, Bianca didn't think she would. Or at least she hoped she wouldn't. But then again, what kid doesn't want to give their parents the benefit of doubt? What kid doesn't want to believe every promise their parents make to them? And that's what Bianca was sure she had been through their whole conversation. A scared little girl who loved her mother.

As she drove that familiar route, Maggie was nervous. "I can't believe I'm nervous." She said to herself. "This is ridiculous. There is no need to be nervous. I've done this exact thing a million times before." But this time was different, and Maggie knew it. As she cut off the engine and got out of her car, she hoped no one would be there. She needed to do this, and now. She walked up the steps and breathed a sigh of relief. She would be alone. 'Well, not technically alone.' She thought. She sat there for what seemed like hours, saying nothing. Just looking out at the water, and up at the sky. Then, she finally got the courage. She sat at the edge of the boathouse and let her feet dangle over, almost touching the water. She had gone over the words carefully, but at that moment every one seemed to leave her. She had no choice then, with her planned words failing, she spoke from her heart.

As Bianca pulled up, she saw Maggie's car. 'Good.' She thought. 'She's still here.' As she got closer to the steps of the boathouse she could hear Maggie talking. Bianca knew exactly who she was talking to. She herself wanted to talk to them also, but she didn't want Maggie to know she was there just yet.

"Even gone you two still know what to do. I mean, it's weird. Like you couldn't save yourselves, but it was a piece of cake saving me. I guess looking from the outside of things it's easier to see the problem. That's the case for anybody, not just me. If you're emotionally involved you don't see the big picture, ya know? All of this brought flashbacks from when I wouldn't give in to my feelings for Bianca. Because I was scared, and didn't want to hurt her. Same thing over again this time. By trying not to hurt her, I seem to hurt her even more. But you guys helped me. Indirectly the first time, but this time…I mean, I got to see you again. And what was the occasion? To let me know just how much I was hurting Bianca…"

"Maggie you didn't hurt me." Bianca decided to make her presence known by cutting Maggie off.

"Bianca, how long have you been standing there? How did you know I was here?"

"Well, I've been standing here long enough to know that you're wrong." Bianca said sitting down next to Maggie. "And you should have known I knew you were coming here when you said 'very special' two times in one sentence."

Both girls had to laugh at that. This is where they always came. Sometimes together, sometimes alone. It was special to them. Especially when they wanted to talk to Leo and Frankie.

"So, I'm wrong huh?" Maggie asked, her voice a whisper.

"Yea, you are." Bianca said locking eyes with Maggie.

"About what?" she already knew the answer.

"Hurting me."

"So, I honestly didn't hurt you? You're not lying to me?"

"No, I needed to know about mom. If the roles were switched, wouldn't you want to know?"

"Yea, I guess I would. So can we talk about something else now?" Maggie asked

"Well I'm sure we're here for the same reason."

"We are?" Maggie asked confused

"You came to talk to and thank Leo and Frankie right?"

"Yea, but, that's why you're here too?"

"Yea, they helped me too." Bianca answered

"In the hospital?"

"Yea, you didn't hear me talking to them?"

"Well I heard you say their names, but I didn't actually think they were there, in my room."

"They told me they were going to come to me first, but so many people kept coming in, they decided to talk to you first."

"So you actually saw them?"

"Yes."

"Wow. They really did all they could to help us huh?"

"Yea, just like they did when they were alive." Bianca said staring out at the water.

"Kinda like our guardian angels." Maggie said

"Exactly."

"So, what are you going to say to them?" Maggie asked

"Well I think both of us being here pretty much says it all. I'm sure they're watching. Their heads probably got huge when you woke up. Giving themselves credit."

Maggie laughed a little. "Well, they should."

"I know." Bianca said

"They gave me the courage I needed. I've never been scared like that before." Maggie confessed.

"Me neither." Bianca said taking Maggie's hand. "Don't ever do that to me again, huh?"

Maggie looked at Bianca and smiled. "I don't plan on it. Maybe we should go back home. Babe's probably ready to bring Miranda back. One baby is a handful, I can't imagine her with two."

"Yea, but she has Jamie. He can help. I'm not ready to leave yet."

And they just sat there, holding hands. Both silently thanking Leo and Frankie. Their angels. Without them, they wouldn't be sitting there together. They both missed Frankie and Leo, but they knew they had each other. And as long as they had each other, there was no doubt in their minds they could make it through anything.

FIN


End file.
